In many industrial areas it may be necessary to measure the magnitude of a force. Typically, force sensors may be used to sense the force applied to the sensors and provide an output signal representative of the applied force. Various force sensor designs can be used and can rely on a displacement of a component (e.g. stress-field applied to a stress-sensitive element) to measure the presence of a force and/or an amount of the force applied on the sensor. Force sensors may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as medical applications, military applications, flight control applications, weather monitoring applications, industrial process applications, as well as many other applications.